we_happy_fewfandomcom-20200222-history
Nick Lightbearer
Nick Lightbearer (real name Norbert Pickles) is a character in We Happy Few. He is a famous, if somewhat faded, rock star and celebrity idol in Wellington Wells. Sally Boyle was at one time his muse and he and his band, "The Make Believes" were responsible for making many famous and popular songs throughout their active career in the 1950s and early 1960s. He is a reoccurring side character in the main campaign and is the protagonist of the Lightbearer DLC. Events of We Happy Few Act I Nick Lightbearer is scheduled to lead the "Simon Says" game at St. Genesius Church but never arrives. This forces Arthur Hastings to go retrieve him, and he makes his way to Lightbearer's home. Once Arthur is able to enter Nick's house, he discovers that Nick has become a washed-up emotional wreck, seemingly suffering from depression. This is evidenced by the countless piles of Joy Pills, Empty Glass Bottles, and Empty Pill Bottles strewn across the rooms of his house. Arthur finds Nick in the living room, where he is sitting on the couch, holding a Motilene Power Cell in his hand and is rather down for the wear. He tries to distract Arthur about a swarm of nonexistant ducks in the other room, when this doesn't work he begins to ramble on about how his fans forgot him and how hard it has gotten to make songs. Arthur attempts to sober him up with the idea of a bath and a cup of tea, which the rock star agrees with, but Nick is still dysfunctional from his substance abuse as he walks into the bathroom and "takes a bath" by filling the bathtub with water and stepping into it with all of his clothes on, still grasping the Power Cell. Arthur begins questioning Nick about his behavior and tries to warn him about the Power Cell but when he does so Nick accidentally slips and drops the Power Cell into the bathwater, causing him to drop dead from the intense electric shock. This gives Arthur the idea to put on Nick's clothes, mask and hair to impersonate Lightbearer in order to commence the game of Simon Says. Act II Sally Boyle visits Nick's home in order to get a record for Helen Faraday, where he finds Nick lying in the Bathtub. She simply assumes that Nick fell asleep in the bath as she didn't see the accident taking place. Act III Ollie doesn't come across Nick Lightbearer. Events of Lightbearer The Lightbearer DLC is what follows directly after Nick's death in the bathtub from Act I, where he resides in The Avalon Hotel for an upcomming concert. Virgil Dainty, Nick's ex-agent, is there to help guide Nick to remember what had happened to him and avenge his death, it is also with his guidance that helps Nick journey and redeem himself from Hell to Heaven. Gallery Lightbearer Cover.jpg|Nick on the cover for Lightbearer. So Mod Magazine Special Nick Lightbearer Issue.png|The Special Nick Lightbearer So Mod Magazine Issue. Andy Warhol-Inspired Nick Lightbearer Painting.png|A pop art painting of Nick (inspired by the work of Andy Warhol). John Bratby-Inspired Nick Lightbearer Painting.png|An expressionist painting of Nick (inspired by the work of John Bratby). Trivia * The name "Nick Lightbearer" has some very dark connotations in that "Old Nick" is a slang word for Satan (the Devil) and "Lightbearer" refers to Lucifer, the archangel that rebelled against God, was cast out of heaven and became the Devil. ** The Lightbearer DLC that he stars in is also based on The Divine Comedy/Dante's Inferno, with further religious references throughout the DLC. * While wearing Nick's Glad Rags and his mask, Arthur is able to move around in Hamlyn Village without problems. Strangely enough, however, he cannot cross the bridge to the Parade District as the Bobby there will deny entry on grounds that Arthur is not "properly dressed", even though Nick's clothes are identical in appearance to the Fancy Suit, a better version of the Proper Suit. * When examining Nick's body in Act I as Arthur, it says that he is "Deceased", implying that he died from the electroshock. In Act II, however, when examining Nick's Body as Sally, it says that he is "Unconscious". ** It is possible that Sally only assumes he is unconscious since she knows Nick is a heavy drug user who happened to fall asleep while taking a bath, but because Arthur witnessed the accident happening before his very eyes, he knows he's dead. * Nick never actually wanted to cheat on his wife with his fans, he only did what the fans expected out of him, this is repeatedly shown throughout the DLC. *There is a compliment machine in Nick Lightbearers house by the front door that the player is only able to get to by using console commands. *In his game over death screen, a news article states that Nick went on a world tour. Category:Characters Category:Wellies Category:Deceased Category:Playable Characters